Crystal Empire/Gallery
Season three The Crystal Empire - Part 1 The 3D map of the Crystal Empire S3E01.png|I need to get me one of these. King Sombra and his castle S03E01.png|The corrupted Crystal Castle. The Crystal Ponies in despair S3E01.png|The crystal ponies, being chained by King Sombra. The ponies enter the Crystal Empire S3E01.png|Entering the empire. Crystal Castle S3E1.png|The Crystal Castle. Twilight standing in the Crystal Pony's doorway S3E1.png|Crystal Empire residential housing. Twilight and Spike head off from the house S3E1.png|Twilight and Spike, leaving the house of one of the residences. Crystal Castle clear view S3E1.png|Crystal clear view of the Crystal Empire. The library S3E1.png|The Crystal Empire's library. View of the library S3E1.png Crystal Fair opened S3E1.png|A beautiful view of the Crystal Castle. Crystal mare librarian going down stairs S3E1.png|The Crystal library's librarian. Rainbow Dash taking flag S3E1.png Shield collapsing S3E1.png Darkness enters the empire S3E1.png The Crystal Empire - Part 2 Crystal Empire surrounded by King Sombra S3E2.png|The Crystal Empire, being surrounded by black smoke. Shining turned head talking S3E2.png|Cadance? Forcefield revival S3E2.png Crystal Empire protective barrier S3E2.png Rainbow saluting S3E2.png|"Got it." Hoop about to rejuvenate ponies S3E2.png|There's a red hoop surrounding one of the crystals. Spike beginning to run off S3E2.png|Gotta run. Twilight wondering S3E2.png|Twilight thinks hard all the time. Spike 'Where are we going exactly' S3E2.png|Crystal ponies, idly standing around. Spike 'The castle' S3E2.png|The castle. Twilight and Spike running in the castle S3E2.png Twilight 'It's gotta be here somewhere' S3E2.png|It's gotta be here somewhere. Spike and Twilight in the throne room S3E2.png Twilight looking at the throne S3E2.png Closeup of throne S3E2.png Shadows forming in the sky S3E2.png Tall crystals turning dark S3E2.png Derpy at the joust cameo S3E2.png|The Crystal Ponies, ready to watch some jousting. Crystal Tower S3E2.png|That's a lot of stairs. Twilight with Crystal Heart S3E2.png Twilightcrystalheart2 S3E02.png|Oh, no! I'd better hurry up before I get trapped! Twilight witnesses King Sombra's attack S3E02.png Top of tower engulfed in crystal S3E2.png The Crystal Heart gathering the power of the Crystal Ponies S3E02.png Northern lights initiated S3E02.png|The Northern Lights exist in Equestria too? Aurora 1 S3E02.png Aerial view of the Crystal Empire just freed S3E02.png|And, thus the Crystal Empire is saved. Just for Sidekicks Crystal Empire palace faraway shot S03E11.png|The beautiful,shining Crystal castle. Ponies at the train station S03E11.png CMC and crystal snow globes S03E11.png|The Crusaders, looking into a snow globe of the Crystal Empire. CMC "I'm in crystal heaven!" S03E11.png Spike and CMC hiding S03E11.png|The CMC and Spike, look on. Games Ponies Play Crystal Empire "crystallier than ever" S03E12.png|"Crystallier than ever!" Scrubbin S3E12.png Crystal Pony vacuuming S03E12.png Washin S3E12.png Main six walking through crystal city S03E12.png Squeegeein and Polishin S3E12.png So Much Glare S3E12.png The Crystal Heart S3E12.png Crystal Empire Spa 2 S3E12.png Crystal Mud Bath S3E12.png|Is this really mud? Or is it Gak? Reacting to the bad news S3E12.png Main ponies head back to the station S03E12.png Main ponies "stay one step ahead" S03E12.png Entering the Crystal Empire S3E12.png Crystal Empire S3E12.png Crystal Castle Foyer S3E12.png Main ponies and Peachbottom enter the castle S03E12.png Main ponies final cheer pose S03E12.png Ms. Harshwhinny 2.png Crystal Castle Rotunda S3E12.png Peachbottom admiring the archtecture S03E12.png Crystal Castle Hallway S3E12.png Crystal Castle-Stadium Pathway S3E12.png Staircase to the stadium S3E12.png The Crystal Empire Stadium S3E12.png Runaway Pony S3E12.png Wide Open Spaces S3E12.png Main ponies racing to the train station S03E12.png Crystal Empire Spa S3E12.png Rainbow Dash hugging the Crystal filly S03E12.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls Bird's eye view of Crystal Empire EG.png Shoeshine and Cherry Berry at the station EG.png Main 6 arrive at Crystal Empire EG.png Twilight walking with Applejack EG.png Princesses in a hall EG.png The Crystal Empire EG.png Twilight leaving through the mirror EG.png Main cast and Cadance walking in the palace EG.png Crystal Empire final shot EG.png Season four Flight to the Finish Scootaloo's final jump through the hoop S4E05.png|Scootaloo, performing for the Crystal Empire. CMC pyramid pose "Ponyville forever!" S4E05.png|An, adorable performance by the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Crowd of cheering ponies S4E05.png|Ponies, cheering. Ms. Harshwhinny at the podium S4E05.png|Announcing the flag carrier. CMC receiving winners' wreaths S4E05.png|Congratulations, Cutie Mark Crusaders! Equestria Games The Crystal Empire in the distance S4E24.png The Friendship Express arrives S4E24.png Twilight, Cadance, and Spike walk to the palace S4E24.png Crystal statue of Spike S4E24.png Twilight's Kingdom - Part 1 Sun over the Crystal Empire S4E25.png Crystal Ponies in the palace square S4E25.png Mane 6 and Spike arrive in the Crystal Empire S4E25.png Maretonia banner unfurls S4E25.png Twilight pacing in the corridor S4E25.png Twilight on nighttime balcony S4E25.png Twilight walking away from balcony edge S4E25.png Twilight and Celestia on the balcony S4E25.png Twilight, Celestia, Luna, and Cadance on the balcony S4E25.png Crystal Empire palace at night zoom-out S4E25.png Twilight and princesses around a table S4E25.png Season five Party Pooped Photo parodying the cover of Abbey Road S5E11.png Photo of Pinkie separating from her band S5E11.png Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? Pinkie and Luna in dream Crystal Empire S5E13.png The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1 King Sombra's crystal castle S5E25.png Sombra looking out over the Crystal Empire S5E25.png Season six The Crystalling - Part 1 Shining Armor at the train station S6E1.png Starlight and Spike walking together S6E1.png Starlight and Spike pass by Spike's statue S6E1.png Starlight and Spike approach Sunburst's house S6E1.png|Sunburst's house Storm clouds surround the Crystal Empire S6E1.png The Crystalling - Part 2 Spike "It's freezing!" S6E2.png Applejack speaking to the crowd of Crystal Ponies S6E2.png Magic beam blasts from inside of the Crystal Castle S6E2.png Cadance searching for books; Twilight reads the books to find the spell S6E2.png An overhead shot of the crystal ponies being evacuated S6E2.png The Crystal Empire streets glow blue S6E2.png Crystal Castle shoots out a magic beam S6E2.png The Times They Are a Changeling Twilight, Starlight, and Spike leaving the station S6E16.png Twilight, Starlight, and Spike in the empty Empire S6E16.png Twilight, Starlight, and Spike disturbed S6E16.png Crystal Ponies cheering for Spike S6E16.png Spike falls to the ground S6E16.png Spike annoyed "ya think?" S6E16.png Twilight and friends approach the palace S6E16.png Twilight and Cadance "ladybugs awake" S6E16.png Spike "the Brave and Glorious you're talking to" S6E16.png Spike "ever known me to run from danger?" S6E16.png Crystal Empire palace exterior S6E16.png Shining Armor "I don't think it's funny" S6E16.png Spike sees royal guards speeding off S6E16.png Spike sneaking into the palace S6E16.png Crystal Hoof "that was amazing!" S6E16.png Crystal Ponies in the Empire square S6E16.png Royal guards walk through the palace halls S6E16.png Princess Cadance approaching Crystal Hoof S6E16.png Thorax trying to control his impulses S6E16.png The ponies turn on Thorax S6E16.png Thorax flying out of the throne room S6E16.png Spike walking sorrowfully through town S6E16.png Shining Armor and royal guards dispersing S6E16.png Royal guards searching up and down the palace S6E16.png Starlight Glimmer "I know it's bad" S6E16.png Shining Armor "get away from that thing!" S6E16.png Spike steps forward under a spotlight S6E16.png Crystal statue of Spike and Crystal Heart S6E16.png Spike finishes his heartfelt song S6E16.png Twilight approaches Spike alone S6E16.png Cadance extends friendship to Thorax S6E16.png Season seven Celestial Advice Twilight, Celestia, and Spike in Crystal Empire simulation S7E1.png Twilight "they could challenge each other" S7E1.png Starlight and Sunburst proud of themselves S7E1.png Twilight "the study of magic is a lifelong pursuit" S7E1.png Starlight and Sunburst in Sunburst's house S7E1.png Sunburst "if we do it just right" S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle "don't do it!" S7E1.png Starlight and Sunburst make a spell circle S7E1.png Sunburst gets pulled into the black hole S7E1.png It Isn't the Mane Thing About You Silver Medal notices his mane is gone S7E19.png Season eight The Parent Map Statue square in the Crystal Empire S8E8.png Mail Pony knocking on Sapphire Joy's door S8E8.png Mail Pony looking at Sunburst's house S8E8.png Mail Pony knocks on Sunburst's door S8E8.png Mail Pony "if you say so" S8E8.png Mail Pony walks away from Sunburst's house S8E8.png A Rockhoof and a Hard Place Mistmane's garden of crystal flowers S8E21.png Mistmane thanks Twilight and AJ for compliments S8E21.png Season nine The Beginning of the End - Part 1 Black clouds approach the Crystal Empire S9E1.png Crystal Ponies fleeing from Sombra's smoke S9E1.png Crystal Pony filly trips over black crystal S9E1.png Pegasus guards charging at King Sombra S9E1.png Sombra channeling his dark magic S9E1.png Sombra's magic blows the guards away S9E1.png King Sombra marches toward the palace S9E1.png Sombra and his forces approach the palace S9E1.png Shining Armor and guards burst into throne room S9E1.png Cadance magically transmits the letter S9E1.png Door leading into Flurry Heart's nursery S9E1.png King Sombra in Flurry Heart's nursery S9E1.png Cadance "you won't get away with this!" S9E1.png Sombra seizes control of the Crystal Empire S9E1.png Cadance and Shining Armor kneel to Sombra S9E1.png Sombra takes over the Empire throne room S9E1.png Sombra taunting Cadance, Shining, and Flurry S9E1.png Mane Six caught in Sombra's magic S9E1.png Sombra looking up at the Mane Six S9E1.png Mane Six harnessing the Elements of Harmony S9E1.png Spike burning King Sombra's crystals S9E1.png Cadance escapes with the Crystal Heart S9E1.png Flurry Heart blasts at Sombra's guards S9E1.png Cadance returns Crystal Heart to its pillar S9E1.png Crystal Ponies returning to normal S9E1.png Crystal Empire back to normal S9E1.png Shining Armor and ponies glare at Sombra S9E1.png King Sombra "I shall win the war!" S9E1.png Twilight Sparkle blasting a rainbow laser S9E1.png Sombra reduced to a smoldering black spot S9E1.png Spike, Shining Armor, and Flurry cheering S9E1.png Rainbow "wiped the castle with that guy!" S9E1.png Princess Cadance returns ready to fight S9E1.png Pinkie Pie "that was fun!" S9E1.png Twilight's friends surround her with love S9E1.png IDW comics Comic issue 7 Hot Topic cover.png Comic issue 35 page 1.jpg Comic issue 37 page 1.jpg Friends Forever issue 4 page 2.jpg FIENDship is Magic issue 1 page 1.png FIENDship is Magic issue 1 page 2.png FIENDship is Magic issue 1 page 4.jpg Software Crystal Empire Seek & Find level 2 screenshot 1.png Crystal Empire Seek & Find level 2 screenshot 2.png Crystal Empire Seek & Find level 4 screenshot.png King Sombra Princess Cadance Crystal Empire Seek and Find.png Promotional The Crystal Empire overlook EW promotional S3E01.jpg Promotional The Crystal Empire Playdate 2.jpg Crystal Empire with stadium S03E12.jpg|A downshot for the episode Games Ponies Play. Similar to shots in The Crystal Empire - Part 1 and The Crystal Empire - Part 2, but with the addition of the stadium. The Crystal empire stairs backround.png Princess Coronation promotional wallpaper 2.png MLP facebook page Equestria games promo.png Equestria Games poster.png Merchandise German Season 3 Poster.jpg "Adventures In The Crystal Empire" Region 1 DVD Cover.jpg "Adventures In The Crystal Empire" Region 1 DVD package.jpg Adventures in the Crystal Empire DVD back.jpg Exploring The Crystal Empire DVD cover.jpg My Little Pony Welcome to the Crystal Empire! storybook cover.jpg Miscellaneous Hot Minute with Twilight Sparkle "flying tricks".png|As shown during Hot Minute with Twilight Sparkle.